1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of printing using a raster printer, and more specifically, to the field of high resolution printing of text using such printers and particularly in electrophotographic applications.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
In the prior art, the printing of high quality text is typically done using high resolution laser printers. Thus, where commercial quality printing is desired laser printers using 600, 800 or 1200 dots per inch(dpi) are used. Such printers are relatively expensive. LED printers are less expensive but currently provide a resolution only to 400 dots per inch. While these LED printers are capable of producing letter quality images, these images may not be suited to more demanding printing requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,070 describes a technique for printing data generated by a word processing program or similar software that has been used to prepare a document and to place that document into a text file. A different program, such as the PostScript.RTM. program from Adobe Systems, Inc. formats the document in that text file into a page description file for output to a raster printer. A computer associated with the printer enlarges the text in both the horizontal and vertical directions and this enlarged text is printed onto sheets using a 300 dots-per-inch printer such as a laser, LED or ink-jet printer. The sheets are then photo-reduced to provide camera-ready pages of word processing text that is of high quality.